A Perfect Collection
by Lost-Remembrance
Summary: A crazed serial killer is loose, creating a collection of people that are perfect in something and what better to add than the Perfect Soldier and the Perfect Pacifist?
1. Perfect You Say?

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, but the plot is mine. Spiffy, ain't it? Red Tail

A Perfect Collection by Red Tail (to Uplifted)

A young teenager, a boy around the age of sixteen to be exact, looked with his deep prussian eyes down the corridor. His unruly mahogany locks fell over his deep colored eyes, which captivated a lot of people with their depth. Those that looked close enough even found their poetic self to name it as a raging sea of emotions. Emotions that the 'perfect solider' as he was trained to be wasn't allowed. If his mentor, J, ever found out about the whole emotion thing, there would certainly be some problems and he would have to relive his ever-so-pleasant childhood.

Taking a deep breath, Heero stealthily made his way down the sewer pathways that were slightly full of satanic water. The smell was really bad, one that none hoped to encounter, but Heero was on a mission. Sure the war was over, but he now worked for the Preventer's at times. Not full time, but he still took orders from Une a lot. Whenever there was something that her other workers couldn't do, then she called in the heavy artillery, meaning him and/or the other Gundam pilots.

Whenever there was a situation all he had to do was hack the database, despite Une's protests. Not even the others Gundam pilots skills on building firewalls would stop him. So Une gave up and made sure to keep really classified information that he wasn't suppose to see elsewhere, not in a database that he could hack of course.

Recently, there was a serial killer out on the loose. Well, serial killer in some ways. There was no rhyme or reason to his actions and he didn't know the people as suspected so he couldn't be a murderer from a hate crime or anything.

So far, he had been yet to be caught. He killed with a certain style that left the police baffled. Each incident was different, how the body was killed and there were few repeats of a person's death. Obviously, this person wanted to show people how many different ways there were to kill a human whether by making them too hydrated or down to choking on a blade of grass by inhaling one and blocking the trachea.

Of course the teenager, who was only about 5"7, was first thought of for the mission. His cool headed demeanor and his expert skills made his perfect for this. The only set back was one thing about him. When he was trained as a child to become the 'perfect soldier' he had to be like an emotionless robot. Thus, he took everyone's life higher than his own. He didn't care if he were to live or die, but that itself is another story.

His swift feet made their way quickly down the passageway. The only sound he made was the occasional splash of water. He turned sharply, making his way towards a crack in the wall. His lean and muscular body easily slipped through the wide crack as he disappeared into the shadows.

His breath seemed to catch in his throat when he looked at the fading light in the room. 'Jackpot.' His mind whispered almost to him as he let his soldier senses take over him as he became wary of every sight, sound, even the smallest detail and he immediately looked around to surveillance from his spot. Just incase he needed an escape route and the way he entered was trapped or blocked. The light exhale of his breathed blew upon the lower hanging bangs of his hair, moving it slightly.

Even in the dark he could distinguish the shapes and forms of bodies that he had captured. Heero looked with disgust at the huddles forms of people locked in glass cages, labels and information tacked to the wall and some taped to the glass. It was sickening how a person such as this serial killer would want to collect people. Heero's eyes narrowed at this. The man's motives were still unclear, but no one could be sure of this. He was just dubbed insane due to his erratic and irrational behavior.

A person in the sound proof glass looked up, noticing a new occupant in the room and crawled over to the glass on all forms like an animal. 'He sure did break them...' Heero's mind registered as his machine-like mind registered more and more information that may be of help with the capture.

The lights flickered and then it was dark. He silently yet quickly drew his weapon, an MP5. Then the lights slowly were resurrected and a shadowy figure, which wasn't there before, appeared. He quickly jerked his gun, taking aim as the resounding click of a safety being pulled off from his gun echoed in the walls of the catacomb.

"Impossible." A man with long shaggy brown hair said with disbelief dripping in his words. "No one would be able to find this hide away!" He shouted, his mad ravings bouncing off he walls as the figure that edged towards the glass moved away, distancing itself from the two people outside the cages.

"Think again." Heero said coldly. "By the Preventers, you are under arrest." He stated like a robot. The man didn't seem to be listening at all but seemed to be soaking up every bit of detail of Heero's body. He was mumbling to himself and even held a crazed look in his eyes.

The man tensed slightly before throwing his head up into the air and laughing. A sadistic tone ringed in it, but none the less, Heero never wavered his guns barrel from his target. Sane or not, this man would be brought back to Une. She wanted him alive, but after this, Heero would go back into hiding. 'Why does she always want them ALIVE?' His mind sighed heavily to itself while the other half paid attention to his prey.

"Who the hell do YOU think you are?!" The man questioned after the laughing fits had stopped abruptly. "Don't you know who I am?!" Just the thought of who he was had already scared many bounty hunters away.

Heero didn't respond and the serial killers expression turned from a mad man's to that of a very serious businessman. "I take that as a yes." He said, cocking his head slightly at the mysterious person in front of him. "Why would..." He trailed off as if trying to remember something. "Ah, yes! Why would Une of the Preventer's send a mere child, a teenager to befell a man of superiority? She must really be getting desperate." He said sadly with the raise of his eyebrows.

Heero didn't budge an inch, or say anything to this matter. Why should he? It would only distract him from his mission. "The real question," He stated with cold ice lingering in his emotion-devoid voice, "Is if you will come willingly or not?"

The man let a grin plaster onto his face again, one that looked almost like he would snarl at the young former pilot. There was a certain look in his eyes that made the perfect soldier look leery at him for a moment before brushing the useless feeling aside.

TBC

Author's note:

Well, I started another story sigh , yes, again. Well, I hope I get spiffy reviews for this like my other stories. Let me know what you people thought about it! . Red Tail


	2. Perfect They Say?

The man let a grin plaster onto his face again, one that looked almost like he would snarl at the young former pilot. There was a certain look in his eyes that made the perfect soldier look leery at him for a moment before brushing the useless feeling aside.

Chapter Two, A Perfect Collection 

Heero didn't let his gun waver from his target; he wouldn't jeopardize the mission due to some useless feeling. Feelings were different from instinct and sometimes they were to be ignored. The man was like a bird, he was walking around slowly in circles, the gun pointed at him if he tried anything.

Some men that Une sent were talking amongst themselves, their whispers easily getting to the ears of the Preventer's criminal. He heard the words 'Perfect, soldier, Yuy, commander, Gundam,' and that was about it. Still, it piqued his interests easily as he grinned and sighed heavily, leaning against a cage. He ran his hand through his long and shaggy hair, taking out some tangles during the hair adjustment.

He looked at the soldier that still had his gun trained on him and he glared through black eyes that twinkled with something, something sinister, running through his head. He sighed once again, the former Gundam pilot noticed and warned the people that were approaching him not to go closer; it could be a trap.

"Well," The criminal began. "I guess that I should surrender." He said with fake sadness that the pilot didn't miss. "After all, I am surrounded." He said quietly as he got to his feet and lifted his hands in the familiar gesture of surrender.

The men that Une sent to **help** with the mission disregarded Heero's orders and he glared at them, telling them not to move another inch, but the man surrender had also moved, covering the distance between them quickly.

"But, Commander—" One of the soldier's who had moved forward began before he fell to the ground unconscious, his sub machine gun in the hands of the collector now. Heero growled lowly and pointed his gun at him, really tempted to pull the trigger despite Une's orders.

"Drop the gun." Heer commanded coldly, his gun pointed at his heart as he looked down at some soldier's who were idiotic enough to disobey his orders and be either shot or end up unconscious. The man just grinned and opened fire on some of the soldier's that he hadn't already gotten

He then shot a few shots at Heero who got hit in the leg by the round of bullet's he was firing. The man grinned again when he saw Heero get to his feet, bushing away the blood leaking from his leg wound. The teenager then felt something trickle down his arm and then looked at it, slightly surprised to see blood trickling down it from a slight wound. 'This man can shoot, that's for sure.' He commented inwardly.

An open tank of some green gas was thrown at him but exploded behind him, pushing him forward by the force of the explosion and he felt whatever was in the container sting his body but brushed it off. More objects that the collector used with his 'humanly' experiments.

He jumped out of the way as the man rushed forward, trying to land a punch in the youth's stomach. After the man rushed at him, Heero did a quick flip and landed behind the man. Cold black eyes glared at the spot where the boy was suppose to be. He was about to get up when he felt something cold and sharp on his head and blinked, looking at the shattered glass in front of him and looked surprised.

"You're lucky that Une wants you alive for some reason beyond me." He growled as he jerked the man to his feet and the soldier's who had left the first brawl unscathed quickly pulled out some strong cuffs and slapped them on the person's wrists.

Heero then turned on his heel sharply, leaving the men to take care of the rest. Une told him specifically that when the men had safely had the man in custody he was to leave and report back to headquarters. He looked down at his leg and winced slightly. For some reason, the abrasion had begun to sting. There was no way that he could have gotten an infection already.

He brushed it off with the shrug of his shoulders and then took off down the sewer pathway that led to the exit. He made it to the exit, or the opening since there was only one way to get in and out, and he took off down the grassy slope as he headed off towards his car that he rented. Luckily, this person's hide out was on Earth so all he ha to do was get on a small plane ride instead of a shuttle.

He looked at his car while he approached and then opened the door in one swift motion and hopped in, heading off to the airport quickly to get this over with. He looked down at his leg once or twice due to a short searing pain rushing up from his limbs, including his arm wound also. He grabbed the first aid kit Une made him take and wrapped some bandages and cleaning liquids on it to disinfect the wound.

Meanwhile, back in the passageway where the collector, whose name was Sakui, was being herded out like a dog, or the criminal that he was. The gun's were pointed at him, but he didn't even bother trying to plan an escape route, he was much more interested in the conversation.

"Yeah, leave it to Une's perfect soldier to do the job." A soldier commented while shifting the weight of one of the soldier's that still hadn't regained consciousness.

"Yeah, but ya gotta give 'im credit. I feel sorry for the dude," Another retorted to the other's comment. "Trained ever since 'e was lil' and all." He said with the sympathetic shake of his head. Then she soon reached their destination, an armored car that would lead them to the airport where Yuy would wait for the, ensuring the safe transport of a first-class criminal.

"So," Sakui asked one of the soldier's who looked coldly at him while rubbing his stiff neck where the man had been knocked out at. "This perfect soldier was the one who captured me, neh?"

"Yeah, but what it makes to you is nuthin' since ya got captured now. No way ya can escape now with Yuy escortin' you to Headquarters."

'That's what you think, everything is going just as I want it to…' He chortled lightly yet darkly at this, earning some glances and shaking of heads at his demented personality. Cold blue eyes watched the man's ever move as he was strapped down to the plane's seat, all objects around that man help with the man's escape removed.

Sakui's cold black eyes met icy blue eyes and he smiled inwardly as he looked away from the teenager. 'Perfect,' He thought maliciously.

TBC

Author's note:

Well, what do y'all think of chapter 2? I was trying to make it long, but that didn't really work I guess. I would also like to apologize for not updating as fast as I can. Currently, and sadly, I'm also working on another story with my sister that's a red robin. Reviews would be nice, thank you to everyone who reviewed the first chapter. I have to say Lockea, your reviews can really make me laugh or bring a smile to my face. Thanks everyone for the compliments or suggestions everyone!

Red Tail


	3. Perfect She Says?

"So," Sakui asked one of the soldier's who looked coldly at him while rubbing his stiff neck where the man had been knocked out at. "This perfect soldier was the one who captured me, neh?"

"Yeah, but what it makes to you is nuthin' since ya got captured now. No way ya can escape now with Yuy escortin' you to Headquarters."

'That's what you think, everything is going just as I want it to…' He chortled lightly yet darkly at this, earning some glances and shaking of heads at his demented personality. Cold blue eyes watched the man's ever move as he was strapped down to the plane's seat, all objects around that man help with the man's escape removed.

Sakui's cold black eyes met icy blue eyes and he smiled inwardly as he looked away from the teenager. 'Perfect,' He thought maliciously.

Chapter Three: Perfect She Says?

The plane landed on the runway for the shuttle and all other machinery was cleared away. About five cars rolled up with incredibly speed and screeched to a halt, the bullet proof windows on them rolling down as Une gazed out of the passenger side with Duo Maxwell at the wheel, grinning like a maniac for seeing his friend again.

With the flick of her hand, soldier's jumped out of the cars, guns trained and ready to hold or restrain if any resistance was going to come from the newest captive. There were ten in all, one Gundam pilot to stay with Une and one more pilot from capturing the perp.

The door to the shuttle opened and some soldier's came out, in the middle of them was their captive. Sakui grinned like a maniac, which made even Duo wince slightly at the grin. The soldiers and their prisoner began down the steps, Heero appeared behind them, slightly pale but looking just as physically fit as always.

Duo noticed the odd look crossing their captive's eyes and he narrowed them slightly. He looked back at Heero and noticed that he was limping slightly and rushed out of the car, leaving a confused and slightly gaping Une in his wake.

"'Ey!" Duo shouted as he ran cautiously up to the perfect soldier. "You okay?" He questioned in a low tone so that none of the other's would hear if anything were serious. He say the soldier look at him, his reaction time seemingly slower than normal, a grunt in response for the question as usual.

Suddenly, Sakui whirled on the unsuspecting guards who were trying to make a good impression for Une instead of concentrating on keeping their perp captive. He broke through the cuffs, knocking all the guards out as he whirled a gun and trained it on Maxwell and Yuy.

Heero swayed slightly, muscles tightening as he looked down slightly at his leg and something clicked in his mind. The gas that was flung at him after being shot must have entered his blood stream. He vaguely remembered Duo shouting at him but he kept his eyes on his prey. He saw the man bend down and pick up something that he had on him and open it, pulling out another gun.

He aimed it at Heero.

The brunet glared at the man. The man smiled at him, looking up and down his body like a investor might to an animal. Heero growled at the man lowly and fiercely.

"Well," The man said snidely. "It seems to me that with those chemicals in your body that you aren't so perfect indeed, neh?" Duo shot the soldier a look whom firmly ignored it.

Heero looked at the man and then predicted that he would be able to dodge the bullet at a farther range so he decided to take his chances by darting to the side away from Duo and then sprint towards his target while pulling out his gun. He glared before he sidestepped quickly, dodging the bullet fired as he pulled out his gun in an instant before having it shot away.

Sakui walked up towards the soldier, gun trained as he bent down and picked up a new one. "You misread my gun. I specially made this." He grinned as he turned it to the side slightly to show the double barrel that could be mistaken as one.

"Heero." Duo said calmly as he stepped forward, glancing back slightly at the vehicles.

Sakui grinned as he lifted the other gun in his left hand and then dropped the one in his left slightly. Heero didn't even bat an eyelash at his foe. He grit his teeth, muscles tensing when Sakui kicked his leg slightly where it had been hurt.

He was about to move forward before the criminal raised the gun lowered to Duo's still body. Heero glanced slightly, eyes looking into Duo's violet ones as they widened with realization. They pleaded, Heero's eyes, for forgiveness.

A trigger was pulled and a gunshot ran out in the air, echoing.

TBc

Author's note:

Muahaha! I am terribly sorry for the long wait but the question is…who was shot? And now our story really begins . I hope I'm not loosing my touch. Tell me what y'all think about it! Thank you for those who did review, it's really nice of you all, 'specially you Lockea. Thanks for all the support!

Red Tail


	4. Perfect He Says?

**Author's note: **Muhahaha, well...now, the moment of truth! Now we will see just who got shot! OO At least no one killed me yet for that cliff hanger on the last chapter (...yet... >: ) muahahah! ) "I'm just not a thirteen year old maniac anymore...I'm fourteen! (not that that's changed within the last...uh...six months?) Okay...sorry, i'm rambling now, just read the story and forget my mindless babble. The reviewer responses are after the story as usual and if i didn't put a disclaimer on the first chapter, the usual apply.

Cheer, and this is out early for the holidays! Merry Christmas y'all!

Love, Red Tail

**A Perfect Collection**, Chapter Four

The trigger of the gun was pulled. Prussian eyes widened and a gasp sounded through the air. Heero stared as he watched his friend and comrade Duo Maxwell stumble to the floor while clutching his abdomen. He saw the blood oozing between the cracks on his hands, which clutched the wound desperately.

"Duo!" The Perfect Soldier cried out, knowing that even though Duo was a Gundam pilot, he had never been shot so dead on before. His body wasn't trained so vigorously as his either.

Une cried out and slapped her hand over her mouth as her body quivered and she blinked back tears when she saw the braided baka fall to his knees, almost in a fetal position while he was doubled over as visible tremors of pain raked his body. She fought the emotions welling up in her and screamed as she pounded her fists on the unbreakable windows.

"Duo!" She cried and Duo weakly turned his head to her at the commotion she had caused. Sakui turned his head to look at her with a raised eyebrow before giving her a malicious grin that seemed plastered onto his features.

Duo turned to look back at the man who shot him and bent over again as another tremor raked through his body. Weakly, he raised his head and drew in a shaky breath. "…B-Bastard…" He spat out, words dripping with venom.

"Yes," The man snidely retorted. "I am."

Heero growled as he raised his gun and moved the rush forward before he found himself paralyzed to one spot. His eyes were wide and he drew in a sharp breath, getting a sharp look from Duo and a knowing grin from Sakui.

The brunet fought to breathe, raising his head and shooting a glare at Sakui. "What the…hell did you do to me?" He hissed sharply as he panted from exertion.

"Oh nothing." The man said with false innocence. "Just that chemical that was thrown at you." The man ignored the death glare being thrown at him. "You see…during our little fight, you moved the chemical around more."

"You son of a—"

"Now we can finish this easily." Sakui grinned. He rushed forward at the soldier as the teen fought control over his body and tried to move, only much slower than his normal reaction time. Luckily, a stone was in the way and the soldier tripped, falling out of the way from the punch with the help of gravity.

"Good." Heero thought he heard the man whisper to himself but brushed it off. After all, why would people compliment themselves for missing something?

'After managing to rise to his feet, Heero was so lucky on the next punch. With swift speed, Sakui grinned as he lunged forward, low to the ground as he propelled himself towards the drugged boy. He threw his fist forward, smiling sickly as he felt the muscles of the Perfect Soldier's abdomen connect with his knuckles.

"…Y-you b-bastard!" Heero gasped as the wind was knocked out of his body. He growled at himself for being weak when he felt his vision falter and begin to dissipate. Heero's muscular body hadn't moved and nor had Sakui's, knuckles still pressed against the soldier's body.

"You'll be a perfect addition to my collection. I won't make any mistakes this time." He whispered with pleasure into the ears of the teen.

Heero's eyes slightly widened before he drew a shaky breath, his prussian blue eyes dulled as he felt more light headed. Consciousness slipping, cursing himself mentally as he felt his body give away to the darkness he had managed to barely fight off until now.

When Sakui felt the teen lean over onto his arm as he collapsed, he grinned and whispered, "Nighty night."

TBC

Author's note:

Muahahah! I got you all! It **wasn't** Heero that was shot, but it was Duo! Ahahahah! There's a major plot twist for you all. I read this and I was like, 'I need to write the next chapter before I forget it!'  
Sadly, I haven't been able to update since I had to write a fifteen page max short story. Easily done of course, but the limit was hard to go by. I had to edit a lot of things and it had to be school appropriate (no swearing…aw…!) and I couldn't add a lot of gore but I think that it turned out quite nicely. I may post it, I may not. It's a one shot of course and original .  
Anyhow, here's a shout out to the reviewers: (btw, thanks to those who did review, the encouragement is awesome!)  
Currently, I'm really hyper on pepsi, which helps me write so quickly (chapter done in under an hour, is that a record?) so if the responses scare you, please don't mind the babbling!

**Lockea**: Yes, another review and you're going to update (yeah!) Were you surprised when you saw that it was Duo that was shot and not Heero? 'Queen of Heero Torture' isn't' a bad name, neh? Muahah, but if you think about it, if ya can't write romance, write action or angst! (Though I may try writing a few romance/drama fics…O-O be afraid, very afraid!)

**DogDemonK9**: Thanks for the compliment! . It really cheers me up! I'll be sure to keep writing (hopefully) as long as I can still think and use my fingers . Btw, if I didn't say so last time, yes…roasted peanuts are good! - Yummy yum to my tum! Thanks for the review!

**Artgirl150**: Thanks for the reviews, you really seem to like my stories, it's cool that people (I think) like them (a lot possibly?)! Thanks for the review again.

If I missed anyone, I'm really sorry! Sometimes I can really space out (O.O) …Like then… ahem and now I'm going to go and eat my Tombstone Pizza (go cheese!). "Yummy yummy to my tummy!"

Love,

Red Tail


	5. Orders from None

Author's note: I'm baaaaaaack!! Sorry for the long wait! Mid-terms were kind of easy but studying for them was hell. Anyhow, thanks everyone for the great reviews! (so glad everyone likes my story!) But now I've got all these other idea's stuck in my bloody head. Grr… got to work on those now… Love y'all! -Red Tail

**A Perfect Collection**

Heero groaned as he opened his eyes; light assaulted him. He blinked, his cobalt eyes instantly adjusting to the bright light that dimmed.

"Hello, my Perfect Soldier." Heero growled, the person had emphasized the word 'my' and he didn't care for being an item that could be claimed. He opened his eyes and found himself strapped to a table.

"Bastard." He seethed as he struggled against the strong bonds.

"Hm…I'm not quite sure about **that**." He mumbled slightly as he picked up a needle. "I'm going to do a little experiment with you, just to let your spiffy little Preventer's and Gundam pilot friends know how you're doing." Heero glared. "Oh, don't worry it's nothing that will cause you bodily harm." He reassured. "Much." He grinned widely as Heero clenched his hands, feeling blood seep between the iron grip he held on them.

"Why the hell do you want me?" Heero questioned in a calmly cold voice. It brought more notice than that of an angry tone.

Injecting the bluish liquid into the soldier's bloodstream, he grinned slightly as he saw the soldier' blink and keep his eyes closed for a second more than usually needed. "You're perfect, that's why. I won't need all the lesser people. Then all I need is one more." The man held a dreamy look in his eyes.

Sakui wasn't paying attention as Heero managed to break the straps like in the war when he was captured in the Alliance medical facility. Blood dripped down his wrists and Heero yanked his hand out of the other strap, freeing his leg as he rushed at Sakui.

Sakui blinked as he saw the soldier free and rushing at him. He grinned as he pulled out a small device, pressing a button and seeing the soldier stop in his tracks. Quickly, he moved a dial to maximum power and grinned as he saw the perfect soldier's eyes widen.

The teenager collapsed in a heap, lying with wide cold cobalt eyes while panting slightly. His muscles tightened and he shakily brought his hands up to grasp his head, clenching his eyes in pain as the chemicals injected into his bloodstream reacted when the button on the device was pushed. His movements ceasing, the teen got to his feet, staring ahead blankly.

"So this is the perfect soldier in you?" Sakui whispered to himself. "That chemical helped suppress all your feeling and emotions… temporarily." He looked at the teen with glee. "Go to the Preventer's and give them a little welcoming."

"No." The soldier glared at the man, Sakui who looked flabbergasted at the teen at the objection of orders. "I only accept order's from J or people J tells me to listen to."

Sakui thought for a minute before deciding to start a little search project on the Doctor J. "J said that the Preventer's need a welcoming party. He'll be here when you come back hopefully."

Heero blinked before leveling a glare at the older man that nearly scared him if he wasn't so insane in the mind. "Grab the Peacecraft pacifist while you're at it." He said calmly as he shooed the youth away that walked away after a glare was thrown at the man, grabbing an automatic gun off the table.

Hoping into a sleek black car, driving off with a cold look set at the building growing bigger and bigger, the Preventer's building. Pulling out his gun, he opened the dash board and grabbed extra clips and tucked the gun into his waistband while slinging a strap over his shoulder that held a submachine gun. He looked at the building coldly as he floored the pedal, propelling the car into the gates.

He'd give them the welcoming party their lousy security asked for.

TBC


	6. I Swear I'm not Crazy

Relena let a small smile graze her lips as she closed her eyes, holding a slightly worn piece of paper to her chest. The soft and serene look in her eyes seemed to be set with the mood of the day, the tranquil atmosphere and soft baby blue of the sky making quite the opposite of weather from all the rain they had been getting.

Fingering the paper, she looked down on it once more, her heart already knowing the words for they were imbedded into her mind. "_At four sharp, go to the West Wing and look out of the 01 bedroom balcony. Look for me. –H." _She recited to herself as she glanced at the clock.

It was 3:55, she had better get going. Heero didn't like to be kept waiting. Striding over to the door, she opened it as she walked out of her office, head held high.

"Good day, Miss Relena." A person greeted, walking over to the door leading out of the mansion. A spade and some cutting tools were in the gloved hands, obviously marking her status as a gardener.

Nodding her head politely, Relena smiled a soft smile with a determined look in her eyes. During the recent days she had been somewhat depressed and down, the workers obviously knowing that but the reasons being shrouded.

Continuing on her trek, Relena slowed down when she came to the door labeled 01, numbers on the door so the guests in the spacious mansion would know which room was theirs and not get lost. Touching the knob gingerly, Relena opened the door and a light gust of wind hit her. She frowned.

Looking around, she had a puzzled look in her eyes as she looked out at the sunny day. Rain pooled around the balcony with no railing, the renovations obviously not done to this room yet. The draft was brought in by the doors, which had not been fitted yet. A mere plastic sheet was keeping the rain from entering the household.

"I need to get these rooms done rather quickly," Relena told herself, lifting a hand to brush the sheet away so she could go outside and look for the man she had become infatuated with; love at first sight as they always say.

A person in the distance, shadowed by the sun setting behind him as the clouds began to be painted clouds of red and gold, birds flying freely in the sky.

"Heero?" She breathed, suddenly breathless at the thought of him. She had missed him. She stepped out onto the balcony, her high heels making soft clicks and clacks on some puddles and the hard stone it was made of.

She squinted in the distance, instincts making her gut feel odd. Taking another step, Relena didn't notice the large puddle she was standing it. The wind suddenly blew, and the sharp sound of the plastic snapping behind her made her jump a little bit into the air.

Her eyes widened and her breath caught in her throat, suddenly loosing her footing on the wet surface. She didn't realize how close she was to the edge.

Throwing her hands out in front of her, she didn't realize that by doing so caused her to fall forward-and right off the balcony.

"Miss Relena!" Some gardeners cried, seeing the girl tumble with a scream over the ledge, falling over a reflection pool with leaves littering the surface.

"I knew she was depressed but-but!" A gardener cried, rushing over to the pool as a resounding SPLASH was heard, the weight of Relena slapping hard onto the pools surface, slowly sinking to the bottom as the impact of the water made her fall unconscious.

Diving into the water, the male gardener soon surfaced with the still, but breathing, body of Relena safely in his arms. "Got her!" The man breathed, wet bangs obscuring his vision as he swam over to the edge of the pool. The leave stuck to the wet clothing they were wearing, mainly Relena's dress.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I never knew that she would do something so drastic." One of the gardeners that witnessed the experience said, closing her eyes and folding her arms to stop them from trembling. "I—we—didn't think that she would try something so-."

"We didn't know that she would be suicidal." At the word, the investigator by the name of Sally Po winced.

"Can we see the patient yet?" Another Preventer, by the name of Wufei Chang aid with irritation, fists clenched by his side as he ground his teeth and narrowed his eyes.

"No." A nurse said stubbornly, ignoring the badge and the temper just flaring off the man. "The doctor ordered **no one** into there unless the name was on the list," She pointed to the clipboard in her possession. "And you aren't there."

Wufei snarled at the steadfast nurse who refused to budge to his demands, He even flashed his badge at her, but still the nurse refused. Obviously a nurse from the war since she didn't waver at the gun Wufei had pointed at her until Sally yelled at him.

"Listen, onna-"

"No."

Wufei growled again, Sally turning slightly from her interrogation session with the witnesses.

"Now what exactly did you see again?"

A gardener sighed, ready to recite the evidence once more. "Well, I saw Miss Relena and she was on the balcony of the room 01 and she moved forward and fell."

"Did you see anyone up there?"

"No."

"Did anyone go by there at any other time during the day?"

"I don't know, there are security camera's in the room and no one else other than Miss Relena entered." The woman still had her arms crossed as she shivered slightly at the memory.

All of the evidence pointed to Relena being suicidal. Sally sighed heavily and rubbed the bridge of her nose, pressure building up to what she knew would form one heck of a headache. "Where is Une, Yuy, and Maxwell when you need them?" She questioned herself, the mission with the crazy man unreported until they got back.

A small beeping noise filled the room as Sally dug into her pockets past the gauze and the weapons she armed herself with, she pulled out a sleek and silver cell phone which she promptly opened. "Yes?" She questioned, wondering who it could be.

Her eyes widened as the person on the other line spoke to her with urgency, the sounds of rattling and banging being heard on the other line. She nodded, saying something incoherent to the person on the other line and hung up.

"Wufei," Saly said, gaining the attention of her partner as he turned to look sternly at her. He knew that look in her eyes meant trouble. "We have a problem."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm telling you that I'm not crazy." Relena said as she stared at the doctor who was trying to figure out what had really happened.

"Please tell us what happened." The doctor sighed heavily.

"I got a note from Heero and it told me to go to room 01—" She stopped for a minute to rest. Then the doctor rudely interrupted her.

"—Did you know that the room was being remodeled."

"Well, yes…" Relena said, palms sweating as the doctor wrote something down on his note pad. Swallowing heavily, she shook away the nervous feeling in her gut and tried to stare boldly at the man. "I went there and leaned forward."

"Why did you lean forward?"

"I thought I saw Heero."

"And…?"

"I…I…" Relena's throat seized up and the doctor raised an eyebrow and sighed, writing down something on his notepad. Getting up from his seat, he exited the room and the audible sound of a lock was heard.

Relena, completely isolated in the room with a simple bed and no other objects curled up into a ball, drawing her knees to her chest as best as she could while wearing the white hospital gown. She sobbed quietly to herself.

Everyone thought she was crazy.

"I'm not crazy." She sobbed, trying top keep herself sane by telling herself this.

The door opened and Relena looked up as she saw a man dressed in a doctor's uniform enter with a cruel smile on his pale lips and shaggy black hair framing his face. "…Hello, Miss Relena." He chortled darkly, a menacing grin on his face, which made Relena flinch and draw back.

TBC

Thanks everyone for the great reviews! **ARTGIRL150** please read the message below!

Oh, BTW my website is now my homepage link Check it out if ya want!

Artgirl150: Mail cannot send (draft for Blaue Augen) because you exceeded your messagwes in your mail box or something. Email me back please! UU

-Red Tail


	7. He's DYING to See You

A Perfect Collection 

The door closed. The click of the lock filled the silent room and seemed to hold as a death sentence to the frail and injured blonde politician.

Relena tightened her hold on the sheets, head feeling slightly dizzy as she tried to get up from her position of being propped up by the hospital pillows. They felt more like bricks on her back than those of pillows. Struggling to compose herself like Heero would in a situation like this, she narrowed her eyes into the best impersonation of a death glare. Inwardly, she smirked at her actions. 'Heero would be proud,' she admitted.

"Perhaps we should start with introductions?" The man questioned, absent-mindedly running a hand through his tangled long brown hair.

Relena flinched and withdrew from the visitor when she saw this man could obviously not be a doctor. He had grim all over his hands, unsanitary for his patients and seemed to be a walking environment for disease. He certainly smelled otherwise though, chemicals mixing together to form a sweet, yet slightly toxic fume.

"Who are you?" Relena questioned, pulling her legs up as the man took a step forward towards her. She noted how his hair sometimes hung over his eyes like Heero. She narrowed her eyes, a gut feeling that she had found something leading to things much more.

"My name is Sakui, perhaps you have heard of me?" He huffed indignantly at the weird and confused look that came across her face. "Figures." He muttered mostly to himself as he crossed his arms over his lightly built torso.

"It seems you already know my name." She bit out with venom, not liking this person more and more. When people get cocky, that's when they begin to fall like flies. 'Look at what Romefeller and White Fsng managed to accomplish with their precious mobile dolls,' she glumly added as a second thought.

Sakui chortled, "A bit apprehensive, are we?"

"Well if everyone thought you are a mental case and locked here in a room with an unknown person I think you would be too."

"I think no one understands just what you've gone through," Relena's mouth hung open as she was at loss for words. What was he talking about? He moved towards her as he fiddled with her IV line. "After all it was only an accident that you **_tripped_**."

Relena's aquamarine eyes were wide as she stared at the man just left to her bed. "Y-you…!" She scrambled to move, her limbs unresponsive to the sudden command and her actions slow.

"Oh don't worry," He said, lowing his lips to her face seductively, "I'm sure that everything will be peachy-keen when you get to meet up with soldier-boy back at the base."

"H-Heero…" She whispered, eyes half lidded as her vision got blurry. Was the blood loss or head trauma catching up to her. Her fingers twitched, instinctively going to her drip line.

"Uh-uh." Sakui grinned as he took Relena's soft hands into his own, "Don't mess with the medication I just gave you." Relena tried in vain to rip the line from her body. "I would think you'd need your beauty sleep."

"Uh…." She protested, eyes closing as she managed to keep her brain awake for as long as she could. Darkness called in her mind as she felt her soul detach itself from her body. Consciousness was floating away and she couldn't even remember the simplest thing like her name.

"I'm sure that Heero is just **_dying_** to see you."

TBC

Author's note:

Randomness: Best of wishes on getting well, Lockea!

Well, someone told me to update this so I did. Okay, an important note to all the readers: THIS STORY INVOLVES THINKING. This is kind of like a mystery I guess.

DogdemonK9- …O.O...YOU GET A COOKIE! You guessed right! (anyone else who thought the same thing, go get yourself a brownie and a pat on the back)

Tell me what you think will happen or what you thought of this extremely short chappie! (Currently I'm low on inspiration with one hell of a migraine and some serious need of Motrin or something O.O ugh…)

Comments or feedback is always hugged by my teddy bear!

Liebe, Red Tail


	8. Unfolding Events

Sorry people for not updating I've been kind of busy with school and stuff. I have to make sure that I have all great grades for the final report card coming out soon.   
A Perfect Collection, chapter Eight 

Une spun around in her chair to look closely at the Preventer subordinate harshly, rising in a slow and intimidating way. Very slow and intimidating. The runner for the information trembled under the harsh look given to him and flinched when she walked towards him.

"What do you mean that Miss Relena Darlian is _missing_?" She questioned once more, slower this time to show her feelings on the matter. Not only was Heero Yuy missing in action, or more like kidnapped, Duo Maxwell recovering from a bullet wound and stress which only ended up aggrivating it more, and now…now, Relena was gone.. After being hospitalized. That left two choices; she heard about Heero and decided to search for him, which was very unlikely considering that she was hospitalized, or the criminal Sakui had managed to strike again.

She frowned, 'But what is he after? Why Heero and Relena?" It wasn't possible that the man happened to want to start a war and knew of Heero and Relena's "sublime" feelings for one another. The only clueless people seemed to be the lovers themselves. Then again, after surviving through a war, it was kind of hard for a war-born soldier such as Yuy to understand kind feelings when such would end you up with a bullet hole in your chest during the war. Friendship wasn't something people were willing to risk during a full-out war.

"Ma'am?" The door was clicked open and Sally walked in, shooing away the subordinate with a smile and promising that Une wasn't that mad. How she was wrong.

"Yuy and Darlian are gone, Maxwell's recovering."

"Recovered." Sally corrected, "He is a former Gundam pilot after all."

"Fine," Une snorted, adding a correction to her mental checklist. "Recovered. Now that's one less thing to worry about."

"Start with what you have on the guy." Sally suggested with a uncaring shrug, "Heero will be able to take care of himself." Une frowned at her remark and Sally straightened from her relaxed position. "What? Is there something that you aren't telling us?"

Sighing heavily, Une turned to look at the experience medical doctor and one of the most trusted Preventer's in the whole company. "He somehow managed to get Heero by some chemicals."

Sally stared at Une.

"There's still a high chance that the chemicals are still in his bloodstream." Her eyes were serious and they met the equally serious eyes of Sally's.

She nodded, "Just give the order to move out and we'll be on their trail with our best."

Une sighed, "Usually I hate to involve them again," A sad smile played across her features, "But…it would be best to stop this before it has any time to start. Don't let the disappearance of Vice Foreign Minister reach the press."

Sally nodded. The press would have a field day and it would be perfect for shadow power-hungry people to try and take over the colonies and earth while Earth's pacifist and the Colonies, as well as Earth's, protector gone.

Odd. Une frowned, remembering that he went after people with "perfect" talents to see if they really were perfect and treat them like animals, cages and all. Her eyes slowly widened with realization.

"He's the perfect soldier." Sally looked up with complete understanding.

"And she's the perfect symbol of peace, a perfect paciifist."

The lights were dim, shadowing so many of the odd and jumbled heaps of machine parts and odd metal bits and broken glass vials. She continued walking into the room, the man, Sakui, pushing her roughly behind the back as a reminder to make sure that she kept moving along. Glaring back, her foot connected with a trashcan and she truned to look…to find the contents blood both new and old, caked onto the metal walls of the bin.

Her eyes were wide and her hand flew to cover her mouth by reflex. The horrible stench of the place reeked of chemicals, blood, and death. Her knees felt weak and she backed away from the objects that seemed to spin around her, trapping her. She collided with something and she looked up to meet the coldly smirking eyes of Sakui. She would have glared had she not been so frightened.

Was that Heero's blood in the trashcan?

"Come on now, get going." He once more pushed her also, much rougher this time as he walked her through the halls. Then opened a door and flicked on a switch.

Relena's eyes went wide, "Oh my god…" Her voice echoed despite her speaking in a whisper. She couldn't help the tears forming in her eyes, making her vision hazy and unclear. "Oh my god…" She repeated, Sakui holding her wrists so she couldn't collapse on the ground in shock.

TBC

Author's note: Yep. Another cliffhanger. The plot begins to thicken Reviews are welcome and loved! Again, sorry for taking so long with updating. I have to concentrate on school more now since it's fourth quarter.

Love, Red Tail


	9. Be Afraid

Sorry people for not updating I've been kind of busy with school and stuff. I have to make sure that I have all great grades for the final report card coming out soon. Plus, I'm also working on updating the other stories that haven't been given as much attention. 

Love, Red Tail

**A Perfect Collection**  
by: Lost-Remembrance

Chapter Nine

She was pulled to her feet rather roughly, tears streaming down her eyes as she stared at barely alive people, thin as skeletons with their bones showing so much it was painful to look at them. And it was despite their body condition, the haunted look in their eyes chilled Relena to the bone. How such a man could cage human beings, from women to children in cages and do weird experiments to them, torture them and screw with their lives.

The hallway was damp, the musk smell of mildrew lingering in the air and wall paper peeled off the walls and yellow-tinted lights flickered on and off in the hallway as she passed through, the only sounds were of her feet padding lightly on the floor and the clicks of the man's shoes connecting on the blood-stained tiles.

Then, an arm jerked her to a halt and she stared at a slightly larger cage, one that she assumed was for two humans. Tears glittered in her eyes once more when she remembered the looks given to her, accusing her of this. It was her fault—she promised a better and safer world for the humans of the colonies and of the earth.

How could she have been so mistaken? Were her ideals of peace and a war-free life for mankind really just a silly dream, a stupid ideal that could never be achieved.

The click of a look drew her out of her straying thoughts and Relena looked up just in time as she was roughly shoved into the reeking cage, the heavy emotions running through her almost tangible in the small cubicle. She felt sorrow tinge at her wounded heart, tearing her soul even more and more into shreds.

She saw movement in the corner of her eye, blinking in shock and spinning around. The grin from Sakui she could almost feel as her eyes widened and she collapsed into a heap on the ground, using her arms to hold herself steady.

A bleeding, and rather injured former Gundam pilot by the name of Heero Yuy looked up, vision swaying before his eyes from the blood loss. Hopefully, Duo was okay after that shot fired at him. If he was killed…Heero didn't even want to think of that. When his vision momentarily stayed for him, he caught a glimpse of golden hair and aquamarine eyes staring at him as his vision swayed and darkened once more. His hair was matted down with blood, obscuring his vision even more as he lowered his head with lack of strength.

"Heero…" He heard her whisper.

It took the rest of his energy to open his mouth, sore from clenching his teeth so much in anger and, much as he hated to admit it, pain. And frustration. He knew that the bastard—another name for Sakui that he had become familiarized with his first few moment in this hellhole.

"Relena…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Une growled in frustration, placing her palms on either side of her head and rubbing her temple to try and stop the stress that had building up on her shoulders. The Preventer's were already edgy as it was, stapping at the least possible threat as one of the pilots of the Gundam's was missing. Not good at all. Not to mention the other pilots were in a rather challenging mood since the disappearance of Relena and Heero.

But, the day hadn't gotten any better.

It all started out with a simple package, mailing address for it to be sent back if it couldn't make it to the small parcel's destination. So, to put it simple, there was little suspicion to the brown package. Of course, if they were smart enough to think that maybe the return address wasn't even verified…

Quatre almost had a mental breakdown and Wufei went pale-faced and Duo screamed, dropping the package in shock as he walked as far back as he could until his back connected with the wall. Trowa's nerves were shaken, eyes filled with concern.

White rose petals were scattered around the box, dipped in blood that was congealing on the carpet off the once beautiful flower. There were pictures in the package, plastic wrapped around the inside to keep the blood from leaking out. Blood pooled in the box, splashed over the glossy pictures.

And they were pictures of Heero and Relena…

Une clenched her eyes closed at the memory. The forenic team had taken samples of the blood, the investegation team looking into the new case deeply.

Then the results of the blood came back. A positive to their suspisions—it was Relena's blood mixed with someone else's that was unrecorded in any files, assumed as Heero without an doubt.

She grapsed her pen, looking down at the paper giving all means of retaliation and methods of rescuing Relena Darlain and Heero Yuy to the other former Gundam pilots. She closed her eyes, signing her name down on the warrant. Even if it meant another war, the soldier protecting pacifism and the one fighting for it had to be saved, at all costs.

TBC

Note: Sorry about not updating more--the celebration was continued on today for the Infamous Day of Updates 'cause the internet was down and all I could do was write more chapters.

Sorry about that and thank you to all the reviewers and readers::glomps:

Short, I know… need to work on updating the other stories as well. Hope y'all liked this chapter even if it was kind of boring…

Love, Red Tail


	10. At Any Cost?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A Perfect Collection

By: Lost-Remembrance (Red Tail

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Ten—At Any Cost:

She landed on the floor in a bloodied heap and she lifted her head with much effort to glare at her captor, head and vision dizzy from the blood loss. She coughed, lowering her head as the cage door was slammed closed, locked tight. The glass didn't stop the laughter that reached both Heero and Relena's ears.

"Heero…" She managed to twist her body on the floor, using some of her reserved strength to get up and crawl on her hands and knees weakly over to Heero who was slumped against the wall. She thanked any god that she knew of for letting him be unconscious for most of the time, praying that the pain she knew he was in couldn't reach him there.

Her breath came out as a whisper on his lips,"…Relena…" She looked down with love at the person she was holding in her arms and smiled lightly, pulling him into more of an embrace and she rested her chin on the top of his head. His breathing slowed to a more even pace and she knew that he was once more unconscious. Whenever he slept, a pianed expression was always on his face, but everytime he woke up it was getting to be less and less.

She was beginning to worry even more.

She closed her eyes and willed herself to try and heal her body as best as she could. Her eyes burned with images, remembering the "torture" the man had given her. Her head hurt, each memory of pain and hurt flashes through her mind.

Back in that dark little room was a small television and, through that device, she saw hours upon hours of all the inhumane acts that human's had commited over the years and every time, she thought she would lose her mind. She tightened her grip on Heero. Tears managed to slip through her barriers.

"At what cost does peace come to us?" She found herself questioning Heero, knowing that peace had cost him his innocence and the life he was trying to gain back.

She swallowed the lump in her throat and tried to think fo more pleasant thoughts, and of freedom. However, the thought still circulated around the room; at what cost?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What new reports?"

"We've managed to track down a location that may be a possible area as to which the escapee may have hidden away at." Une nodded to this, looking at the paper that was given to her, and then raised an eyebrow at the information. "Ma'am, we understand that it's rare and may not be the area at all, but we are willing to give it a shot."

"Why would this man return to where he originally was?" She laced her fingers together, wanting a valid reason before she sounded the alarm to storm the place. The press would be all over the situation if the raid leaked to the press or it was a fluke, then that would caused Heero and Relena's captor to go underground with them. For all they knew, the two could be dead… and she quickly willed that thought away quickly enough.

"We thought about it, and the person is a madman, ma'am." The Preventer reported, body stiff and muscles tensed. "And, we figured that he would think of it to be the last place to look."

'Good enough reason.' She sighed and nodded her head, "I clear it. Get Maxwell and the other pilots set up. If they want to go in alone, tell them that I sent the backup." The person nodded, saluting Une.

"Thank you, Lady."

She his words off, "Good luck." Nodding, the person left the room and Une sank into her chair.

'Please,' She stood up and looked out the window, staring at the people walking and continueing on with their lives as if peace wasn't being threatened once more. 'Please, be all right. For the sake of both the colonies and the Earth, may you be all right.'

There was a knock on her door and she turned as the door was opened. "Miss Une?" One of the lower ranking Preventer questioned, standing at attention before the Commander.

"Yes?"

"We're ready."

Taking a deep breath, she nodded, "Good. Start the mission then—try not to limit casulaties and injuries if possible. No civilians are to be involved in this."

"Understood, ma'am."

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's note: Short, yes…I know… --' my brain doesn't want to work today it seems. Need to go work on those other updates now:scurries off:

Love, Red Tail


	11. To be Like a Bird

Author's note: Yeah, well…I thought it was about time that I update this story XD Took me long enough to get around to doing this I guess. My mind drifts easily… but I got it done1 Even if I had to stay up late and type into the night! Muahahah! -- Now I go to sleep :curls up in a nest of pillows:

I've been trying to get around to updating my older stories like these since I'm also working on making all these idea's typed out that I've had for a while. :sighs:

Okay, so…

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and has read this story! . I hope that you all enjoy this chapter. Reviews and comments are always loved!

As said before, enjoy the chapter!

Love, Red Tail

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A Perfect Collection**

By: Lost-Remembrance (Red Tail)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_To be Like a Bird_

Relena couldn't stop the feelings of relief when she saw Heero's eyes flutter open, but the feeling died just as quickly when his lids fluttered close once more, this time not even struggling to fight off the sleep claiming him. She bit back the angry tears of frustration, of everything that had been piled up on her.

"What is it to live a normal life?" She looked down at Heero and wrapped her arms around him, tightly as if afraid to let go, and lifted him up for his torso to lay on her bent knees.

"So the two love birds have found peace?" Relena looked up with a glare, berating herself for allowing the man outside their glass cage to sneak up on her unsuspected.

The man grinned at her actions.

"You're a bastard!" She shouted, clutching Heero close to her. It was her job, she decided, to watch over her protector this time.

"I'm hurt," the man mocked pain as he clutched his chest, getting a glare from Relena once again, "You're using such foul language on little ol' me.

The question on my mind is how long the 'Perfect Soldier' will last in these conditions." He looked with his greedy eyes into the cage, eyeing Heero like a collector's toy.

"How can you be so cruel?" She swept her eyes over the other bodies in separate cages, all put together into categories of some odd sort. "You're enslaving fellow humans!"

He laughed at her as she tried to set her views and beliefs on him. "You truly are the Perfect Pacifist." Then, turning on his heels, he took his leave. He left Relena to ponder over his parting words, letting the feeling of dread and despair slowly consume her soul and body.

Silence didn't comfort her and she knew it was pointless to try and talk to the other people in the cages. She looked pleadingly up to the skies she knew were behind the ceiling, ignoring the flickering artificial light in the place. "Please," tears formed in her eyes as she let them trail a path down her cheeks, "Don't let humanity do anything rash." Like a good little girl, she remembered her prayer.

She closed her eyes, humming a small hymn she learned to try and calm herself, and let her presence be known to Heero if he was semi-conscious.

High up in the velvet stars, a shooting star faded from existence, nothing more than an empty spot in the vast sea of sparkles and diamonds.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Maxwell," Wufei seethed with concern and anger as he crouched down in the underbrush surrounding the area. "Are you sure that you're well enough for this?"

Violet eyes angrily flashed at the Chinese, "Of course!" His fists were clenched so tight that the muscles were taunt, skin almost white in the darkness veiling the sky. "I was the one that was shot at, not you!"

"Which is exactly while you should be staying at the base!"

A hand gently touched Wufei's shoulder and the former pilot whipped around to see calm aqua-green eyes assuring him that Duo's presence was fine, and allowed by Une herself.

"Shinigami is back in action!" Duo's eyes gleamed with something that bordered on the lines of insanity, sending shivers down the spines of anyone that wasn't a former pilot of the feared Gundams.

"Is it time to move out yet, Trowa?" Quatre turned his head to assess his silent uni-banged friend who looked up, calculating piercing green eyes holding a lethal point in them as he bowed his head slightly. The Arabian smiled, the slight gesture showing it was almost time.

"We should go in alone." Wufei pushed, trying to make the other 'not as skilled' Preventer's stay behind as back up. "It could be another liability if these," he jabbed his thumb at the outraged group of Preventers, "come with us."

"Wufei…" Quatre put his hands on hips as best as he could without standing up or kneeling to do so. A stern look in his eyes told the irate Chinese the Arabian would handle it.

Wufei snorted, "Fine, Winner."

Duo looked up after fingering the safety of his sub machine gun locked under his arms, grenades on some straps crisscrossed across his chest. 'Oh,' he thought wickedly, 'I'm going to get back big for making me spend time in that damned hospital.'

Now, it wasn't that he minded Sally's presence…it was just the braided woman was stern and threatened him with hospital food if he dared to move from the bed, which he did.

Not only did she feed him the god-awful food, but she also strapped him down to the table, grumbling over if he or Heero was worse.

"We're going to need you out here as back up." The Preventer group looked like they were going to protest with the blonde's words, thinking that Wufei had convinced the former pilot of Sandrock, but they stopped when he raised his hand to silence them. "The less people that we send in are better. Last time, the enemy managed to use our numbers against our advantage."

"Une wants the person alive." Trowa informed, setting a stare on Duo who pouted at his words, earning a smirk from Wufei, forgetting of the situation with the American's familiar antics.

"She takes away all the fun!" He knew he'd have to get back at his superior later on for ruining his revenge.

Ignoring the pouting teen, Quatre turned his attention back to the protesting troops, "Plus," he added with saddened eyes, "Miss Relena and Heero are our friends." Silence was his answer before, slowly, heads nodded in confirmation. His smile was bright enough to make the sky shine on the moonless night, perfect for an ambush.

Some clicking of keys on the laptop Trowa was working as communications with headquarters were here before there was silence once again. "Now's the right time."

"Understood, 03." Making sure his hair wasn't going to come undone from his tight pony tail, Wufei did a quick weapons check as he leveled his own MP3 and checked the clips, looking down at his trusty katana.

"Ready 02?" 04 questioned, body and mind easily flowing back into the familiar ways of stealth and missions from the war. That was what almost scared Quatre, not the fact that he might have to kill if serious harm came to their friends.

"Ready as ever, 04." 02 responded, before turning eyes of Shinigami back to the troops who were awed by the performance, "Make sure that a medical team is here on stand-by."

"03?" 04 tossed him a grenade to hide in his pocket as the silent teen checked his concealed knifes and put a gun in his waistband, clips full and loaded.

"Ready." He turned to look back to the "base", which was an old, abandoned building in the middle of nowhere. Perfect for a hide away at least. It was chance that they found the clue to start with in the beginning.

Quatre took a pair of binoculars, looking into them before putting them on the ground, "02 head first and 05 next."

"Understood." A dark shadow made it's way out of the bush, a aura of death and silence falling over the group of back up and the two remaining pilots.

"We'll follow, 03." 03 nodded in consent to 04's words, silently moving out of the bushes with practiced ease, and making no sound other than the faintest whisper of leaves moving. He smirked—you couldn't tell the difference if the wind was blowing.

"Move out." 04 whispered, coming out of the bush also to fall behind 03, acting as his shadow, with his weapon ready to defend his partner.

The four boy's were truly walking weaponry's that would make Yuy proud.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Relena woke to the sounds of footsteps, something that made her frown as her sensitive ears picked the slightest sound, something that she had picked up during her stay here.

She looked up, ignoring the pain from her neck as the muscle tightened, blood running down in rivulets from her temple.

"Oh my god." She knew it wasn't **him**—he didn't care about their state, since he was the one to put them in their condition in the first place.

She was startled out of her thoughts to see a sight she had been dreaming of since Heero and her hand been here. Tears lined her vision as she tightened her hold on Heero, a thankful smile on her bruised lips as she sobbed in relief. "Duo…"

"Lena…" The braided pilot whispered in fear, seeing the state of his friends making him enraged enough to want to slaughter the bastard ten times over. "How are you?" He questioned, instantly having his pick-pocket locks in hand as he worked on the lock furiously.

"Not good." Came her whisper back, making Duo realize it wasn't indeed good if Relena was admitting it. "Heero hasn't regained consciousness for probably two days."

"We're getting you out of here." He looked up, eyes showing her he would go through with his promise. "I never lie." Relena smiled lightly as she wiped some blood off of her, looking at it as she wondered exactly how she looked.

'Worse than a survivor from a island probably.' Her mind could come up with some of the weirdest thoughts at times. People getting lost on islands were rare since so many planes flew around the world, people constantly on the move.

"Where are the other's?" And, as if on cue, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei showed up through the hallway as the blonde looked with worry at some of the cages filled with people.

"I'll send for the back-up to come and get these guys out." Quatre lifted his radio, tuning the frequency and flipped switched to go talk over the secure line with the one the left in charge.

"And?" Wufei questioned as he looked down with anger at the man that captured their comrade, and that peace-woman with the ideals.

"They're on their way." The loud sound of a door being open was heard through the deadly silent halls. Quatre sighed and put his hand on his forehead to nurse it.

"Not very subtle, are they?" Wufei narrowed his eyes, nodding at Quatre's words.

"It was they that got Yuy caught, and eventually Maxwell shot." As if remembering why they were there, they looked around for a certain braided American.

Relena smiled in relief, wanting to call out to them but knowing her raspy voice wouldn't be anything but a bother to their ears. Plus, she knew Wufei never cared for her, or her ideals.

"Duo!" Quatre ran forward, smiling brightly as he walked over with Trowa and Wufei. Relena noticed that the Chinese had in tow a beaten up unconscious man he dragged along the floor roughly. She wished that she were the one to knock those blows.

"The bastard was looking at someone's blood and we knock—" Quatre stopped in mid-sentence, eyes widening as he looked in the cage to see the bloodied and banged up state of a relieved Relena and an unconscious Heero. He bit his lip in worry, concern leaking from his eyes.

Guilt was in all of the pilots' chests as they put the blame on themselves like they always did with the world's problems and the troublesome state of peace.

Quatre's words spoke for many of them, even if they refused to say it aloud, "If only we came sooner…"

The lock unlocked on their door. Duo swung the door open, holding his hand to pull the tattered pacifist free while Wufei and Trowa grabbed Heero gently. Taking Duo's hand in her own cut ones, Relena took a staggered step down from the glass cage and Relena felt the fresh air, even though it smelled satanic, hit her in a welcoming manner.

Somehow, she knew what a bird felt like when set free from a cage.

…owari?


End file.
